Quand la fièvre vous fait délirer
by Keurjani
Summary: Une fièvre beaucoup trop forte fait délirer Sasuke et l'oblige à révéler ses sentiments envers Naruto. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bel Uriel Keurjani

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pasà moi et je ne fais pas d'argent dessus ce que je trouve injuste éè

Couple : Sasu / Naru

Blabla d'auteur : Ben voilà une nouvelle histoire et vous pouvez remerciez Lumina car c'est elle qui insisté pour la publier.La fictraînait des mes tiroirs deuis deux ans et je ne tenais pas vraiment à la mettre sur internet. Là-dessus Lumi débarque chez moi et fourre son nez dans mes affaires ( comme d'habitude )! Elle est reparti avec un paquet entier des fic qui traînaient dans mon bureau dont celle-ci(après m'avoir hurlé dessus pendant des heures pour avoir osez leurs cachez ça ). Bref j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ou sinon je trucide Lumi.

**P.S. : Si la publication prend du temps c'est entièrement de la faute de Lumina car c'est elle qui s'occupe de mettre mes fics sur internet.**

Lumina : Espèce de balance !

Bel Uriel :BONNELECTURE

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se connaissaient depuis plus de cinq ans chacun avait évolué en allant de l'avant. Sakura était devenu une belle jeune fille de 17 ans, ses cheveux lui retombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Avec l'age était venue une assez jolie et abondante poitrine. Sakura ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez d'atouts pour séduire mais à l'étonnement général, elle ne sortait avec personne.

Sasuke aussi avait tous les atouts pour séduire, sa musculature était fine et bien dessinée et ses cheveux retombaient librement sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme affichait toujours un air glacial et ne laissait jamais transparaître le moindre sentiment. On le croisait souvent marchant, pensif, dans les bois au alentour du village. Il disparaissait bon nombre de fois pendant quelques jours et il réapparaissait plus sombre que d'habitude. Maître Kakachi et les autres ignoraient où ils se rendaient et ne chercher pas à savoir, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée du jeune homme.

Naruto, quant à lui, avait grandit de plusieurs centimètre en quelques années. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient lui aussi sur ses épaules. Il s'était assez bien développé et sa peau avait prit une teinta légèrement halé.

Tous trois revenaient d'une mission assez périlleuse et chacun s'accordaient désormais un repos bien mérité.

Naruto alla droit chez lui, une maison modeste, ais vivable, Sakura rentra chez ses parents, pas mécontente de retrouver Aïsha, sa chatte et Sasuke disparut du côté de la forêt.

« C'est pas vrai, je vais devenir fou, pensa Sasuke. Plus le temps passe et plus nos missions sont longues, encore deux jours et je me jetais sur lui. Il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler, j'arrive à ne montrer aucun sentiment mais quand je suis seule avec lui … Ah Naruto, si tu savais …. Ashiteru **(1)**.

Tout en marchant il arriva à une crique connut de lui seul. Lorsqu'il avait comprit son amour pour Naruto, il s'était enfui et avait découvert cet endroit. Désormais à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer, il venait ici. Il y avait aménagé une véritable maison Sasuke arriva sur le pas de le porte, l'ouvrit et entra. Il referma la porte et s'écroula contre le mur, tremblant de tout ces membres, tremblant de passion, d'amour et de désespoir. Il réussi à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaise et y resta un long moment plonger en léthargie.

« Enfin chez moi » pensa Naruto.

Il rentra, mis de nouilles au feu et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil favori. De là où il se trouvait, le jeune homme pouvait contempler la forêt que l'on voyait par la vitre. Cela faisait deux ans, deux longues années qu'il s'asseyait sur ce fauteuil après chaque mission et restait là, assis, à regarder le vide, le vide absolu. Autour de lui, il restait assis, un étrange sourire ornait ses lèvres, un sourire mélancolique et languissant. Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées quand il ses rendit contre qu'une fumée se répandait dans la maison. D'un bond il se releva et se précipita sur la casserole désormais inutilisable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser échapper la fumée qui lui brûlait les yeux et les restes de son repas désormais immangeable. Naruto devint pâle et, se mordant les lèvres, laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

« Sasuke, tu vois j'ai encore brûlait mes nouilles et c'est ta faute mais Ashiteru Sasuke » Renonçant à remettre quoi que ce soit au feu, il alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Sasuke je me souviens de l'instant ou je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais plus que tout et cela fait deux ans que je me consume d'amour et de désir pour toi. Si tu savait toutes les pensées qui me viennent quand tu me parles, toutes les idées qui traversent mon esprit Sasu, pour toi je ferais tout Sasu, tout et pourtant ce n'est pas assez pour que tu m'aimes un jour.

Soudain Sasuke sursauta, depuis combien de temps était comme ça ? Il faisait nuit dehors et un frisson le parcourus, il n'avait pas faim, d'ailleurs il mangeait rarement. Il se leva et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et s'y endormit très vite pour rêver à celui qu'il aimait.

- Naruto tu es au courant ?

- Oui !

- Et alors ?

- Tu plaisantes Sasuke, moi aimer un garçon comme toi !

- Na…

- Sasuke je ne t'aime pas et d'ailleurs je veux que tu saches que ce genre de sentiment, mois je les destine à Sakura.

- Naruto, arrête, laisse moi, Naruto

NARUTO !

Sasuke se releva en sueur et tremblant, ce rêve, encore lemême qui le hantait et revenait souvent. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit puis sortit de la maison. Il se dirigea vers la crique puis après s'être déshabillé , plongea dans l'eau fraîche. Il resta là un long moment et finit par s'assoupir.

- Naruto je …

- Je sais Sasuke, ashiteru aussi.

- Alors tu ne rejettes pas ! Naruto si tu savais comme j'ai voulu que tu me dises ça. Ils s'embrassèrent et alors commença une étreinte passionnée.

- Sasu…… Oh…hum……..Sasu

- Naru... encore ... Naru.

Il se réveilla dans l'eau, le jour s'était levé, il tremblait de froid.

- Et merde ! C'est pas vrai, je vais être malade ! Passé la moitié de la nuit dans l'eau, non mais je te jure ! Pourvu que je ne délire pas.

Il rentra chez lui et, après avoir mangé un bol de riz, il se dirigea vers le village afin de se rendre chez maître Kakachi.

- Eh ! Sasuke déjà de retour, t'es pas malade ? Tu trembles, laisse voir. Il posa la main sur la joue de Sasuke puis s'écria :

- Tu as de la fièvre ! A mon avis tu vas délirer !

Sasuke devint blanc, si blanc que Maître Kakachi se précipita et lui dit de s'asseoir.

- Hier soir je suis allé me baigner à une rivière et je me suis réveille dans l'eau ce matin.

- Quoi ! Toute la nuit ?

- Oui. Je pense que j'aurais le délire. Ne me perdez pas de vue, il faut sinon ……. Il se peut que je le fasse..

- Que tu fasses quoi ?

- Rien mais par pitié ne me laissez pas parlé à Naruto, il ne faut pas que je le rencontre ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas puis avec l'aide de Kakachi s'allongea dans un lit et s'assoupit. Au bout d'une heure on entendit des hurlements s'échappant de la chambre de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se débattait entre les draps en appelant Naruto avec rage puis il se mit en sangloter et finit par s'endormir. Sasuke se réveilla, tremper de sueur après deux heures de sommeil, ses dents claquaient, il fut debout d'un bon et se mit à arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il finit pas se ruer sur la porte et l'ouvrit violemment pour tomber sur Kakachi.

- Laissez moi sortir, je vais bien, alissez moi, je doit lui parler, je doit lui dire, je doit lui parler vous m'entendez ! Allez chercher Naruto, je veux lui parler.

Epuiser il finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de son maître. Son sommeil dura peu de temps e de nouveau il se réveilla en sursaut.

- J'ai froid. Bon sang j'ai déliré c'est ça ? Surtout ne me laissez pas sortir, ne dite rien à Naruto, surtout ne lui dites rien, ne dies rien à Naru, enfermez moi s'il le faut.

Sakura, qui était venu rendre visite à maître Kakachi, fut choquer par l'état de son camarade.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Le délire.

- Le délire ?

- Oui, il a passé la nuit dans l'eau d'une rivière. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, j'en sais rien. Mais ce matin il est venu et m'a preque supplié de l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de parler à Naruto ou de le voir.

Sakura se pencha sur Sasuke et posa un main sur son front.

- Sasuke, c'est moi Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

- Sasuke ? Voyant qu'il dormait, Kakachi et Sakura ouvrirent la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

Bondissement subitement hors de lit, Sasuke se jeta sur eux, en les balançant au passage et se rua hors de la maison.

Kakachi surpris n'eus pas le temps de réagir, Sakura se remis debout en grimaçant de douleur.

- Quelle force ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Oui mais il est dans la nature et il cherche Naruto. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Vite Sakura prévient les autres. Il ne faut pas que Naruto soit au courant, il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'irréparable.

Naruto avait passé une nuit agréable en ne rêvant que de Sasuke. Au matin il avait fait ses nouilles favorites sans les brûler pour une fois et passait à table quand la sonnette retentit.

- La porte est ouvert ! S'exclama t-il, surpris de recevoir de la visite.

Il entendit tourner la poignet et la personne entra. Naruto laissa tomber son bol au sol quand il vit Sasuke s'avancer vers lui.

- Sa … Sa … Sasuke ? Mais euh… Salut ça va ? tu veux quelque chose, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Oui, je voudrais te parler.

- Maintenant ? Ben attend, tu eux pas manger t'as pas l'air bien.

En effet Sasuke était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux semblaient légèrement vitreux.

- Non je n'ai pas faim, viens j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et sans attendre la réponse de Naruto, il se retourna et sortit, le blond se précipita après lui.

- Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'a pas l'air bien ?

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Mais de nouveau le brun resta cloîtré dans son silence. Après une marche de 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent à la crique.

- Où on est Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto mais comme auparavant il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Les chunins arrivèrent devant chez Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvrit le porte et Naruto entra, juste après le brun referma le verrou.

- Sasuke ! Pourquoi as-tu mis le verrou ? Sasuke ? Laisse moi sortir ! Sasu… Naruto ne pus finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'embrassait furieusement. Le jeune home fus prit de court puis finit par rendre les baiser de Sasuke avec la flamme et le même désir. Le brun, laissant les lèvres de Naruto, si mit à lui embrasser le cou. Puis il remonta vers son le lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller sous les gémissements de son futur amant.

- Tu aimes ça… non….. je t'excite ? Murmura t-il d'une voix haletante et si sensuelle que Naruto se sentit submerger par elle. Tu bois mes paroles n'est-ce pas …… depuis toujours je veux te faire ça … to corps est une torture pour moi… te sentir si près et si loin… c'est une torture mais là … en fait tu ne me croiras pas mais … mais … mais … je n'arrive pas à le dire et pourtant combien de fois dans mes rêves je l'ai crié … combien de fois mes nuits ont-elles été cauchemardesques car je te l'avouais et que tu me rejetais…

En disant ses mots, Sasuke jouait avec les mèches blondes de Naruto et en ponctuant ses mots par des baisers enflammés. Le chunin blond haleter difficilement, les paroles de Sasuke résonnaient en lui et lui donner envie de hurler de joie et de plaisir mais il se retenait, de peur de se tromper sur les intentions du brun.

- Tu me comprend Naruto ? Repris Sasuke, tu me comprend … oui tu me comprends … les baisers de tout à l'heur, tu me les a rendus Naruto. Si tu savais combien je t'… je t'… Naruto tu le sais Naruto, parles moi… ne me laisse pas seul…

Sasuke l'avait coincé contre le mur du fond et sa voix tremblait.

- Sasuke je … je ... je ne peux pas le dire … Sasuke combien de fois mas-tu … Sasuke moi aussi je t'…

En disant ses mots, des larmes roulaient sur sa joue. Doucement il releva d'une main le visage de Sasuke et alors qu'il regardait son reflet dans les yeux du brun, ce dernier l'embrassa avec une douceur et une tendresse qui accentua ses larmes. Le renard plaqua alors le jeune homme contre le mur, son corps l'empêchant de s'échapper.

- Sasuke… Si tu savais combien de rêve j'ai fait qu'un jour pareil est lieu … ta peau est si douce … ta voix m'enivre … ton regard me tourmente Sasu … si tu savais … je …

Naruto se tenait debout, plaquant toujours Sasuke contre le mur, leurs langues se mélangeaient, leur envie réciproque allaient croissant, plus le temps passait et plus leurs étreintes étaient rapprochées. Naruto avait enlevé son t-shirt et Sasuke son chandail.

- Comme je te veux… Naruto.

- Moi aussi… Sasuke … je t'aime.

- Dis-le encore Naruto, j'ai tant rêvé que tu me le dise.

- Je t'aime, Sasu.

- Naruto moi aussi je t'ai…

Sasuke n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol.

- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Sasuke !

Naruto se mit à paniquer quand il remarqua que le jeune homme était fiévreux et frissonnait. Le renard réalisa subitement qu'il avait le délire, jurant bruyamment, il le rhabilla et après avoir repris ses esprits et remit son t-shirt, il le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la maison de Kakachi. Arrivé là-bas, Naruto sonna et avec soulagement, il vit la porte s'ouvrir immédiatement.

- Naruto ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Où ?

- Il est venu chez moi.

- Mais tu n'y étais pas, j'y suis allé.

- Il voulait me parler alors on est sortit.

- Il a le délire depuis ce matin et il s'est enfui. Naruto je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

Le jeune homme devint un peu pâle et il répondit après un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas que vous sachiez.

Sakura arriva en courant.

- Naruto ? Tu l'as retrouvé !

La jeune fille regarda Kakachi qui lui fit signe de ce taire.

- Aide moi Sakura, on va le mettre au lit, dit Kakachi.

Ils venaient d'allonger Sasuke quand un faible murmure se fit entendre.

- Naruto … ne par pas … il faut que je te dise … Naruto.

Il s'avança et se pencha sur le corps de son ami. Sasuke chuchota d'une voix totalement mourante.

- Naruto je t'aime.

T.B.C.

Lumina : Seigneur Marie Joseph ! Cette histoire me donne unboulot monstre ! Pour rassurez les lecteurs, sachez que la fic est déjà terminé et prête a être publié. Donc voici le premier chapitre et le reste ne devrait pas traîner, en théorie.

En théorie seulement car cette chère Bel Uriel ne me facilite absolument pas la tache. Elle a écrit l'histoire il y a deux ans, donc le style n'était pas terrible et pas au niveau qu'elle donne maintenent à ses écrits. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle a hésité à me laisser la publier. On a donc du faire un compromis : elle accepte que je la publie mais en échange je m'occuppe seule de la dépoussiérer. Béli à en effet pas mal d'écrits en cours et donc pas le temps de s'occuper de celle-ci.

J'ai donc du la réecrir un peu, la séparer en chapitre et la corriger. Enfin, je suis quand même contente de tous ces efforts ! Le chapitre a été restauré et une nouvelle histoire à été publié.

**Bon maintenent je vais faire un peu de chantage : pas de review, pas de suite. C'est normal après tout si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires c'est que vous n'appréciez pas et donc je ne vais pas continuer dans une mauvaise si vous voulez connaître ce qui arrive aux persos vous connaissez le bouton !**


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Bel Uriel Keurjani

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas je fais juste mumuse avec et je les rends. ; )

Rating : M

Couple : Sasu / Naru ( et un autre mais c'est la surprise )

**Avertissement : Ne lisez pas cette histoire si :**

**- Vous êtes homophobes ( d'ailleurs vous devriez avoir honte de vous si vous avez ce genre de préjugé ! )**

**- La mère de l'auteur ou de la secrétaire ( qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'être aussi curieuse ! )**

**- Un de nos profs ( pas la peine d'espérer, ceci n'est absolument pas un devoir )**

**- Un membre de l'Eglise ( on ne tient pas à vous avoir sur le dos avec la morale, merci bien )**

**- Un mineur à l'esprit pur ( on ne tient pas à avoir des problèmes avec vos parents pour vous avoir perverti les mioches donc du vent !)**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont survécu à l'éliminatoire on vous souhaite une :**

BONNE LECTURE

Le jeune homme resta figé pendant quelques instants. Sakura et Kakachi, qui assistèrent à la scène, n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Sasuke. Ils virent Naruto se relever, le teint livide, puis il fut pris de tremblements nerveux si puissants que ses dents en claquèrent. Il s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche, comme sous le choc et parla d'une voix blanche :

- Kakachi, Sakura, laisser-nous seuls s'il vous plaît, fermaient la porte. Il ne se passera rien, je dois lui parler seul à seul. Je frapperais à la porte quand j'aurais terminé.

Kakachi et Sakura hésitèrent quelques instants mais finir par sorti sans rien dire. Naruto attendit que la porte se referme avant de parler d'une voix qui trahissait ses inquiétudes :

- Sasuke … Pourquoi … Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? … Tu es cruel … Tu joues avec moi, c'est pas juste … tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais ce n'ai rien qu'un délire … mais moi non … Sasuke arrête de me faire du mal … tu sais que je t'ai dit la vérité … Pourquoi ?

Il étouffa un sanglot et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Sasuke était plongé dans un lourd sommeil et ne réagissait pas à la présence de Naruto. Ce dernier attendit un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré et il regardait le visage paisible du jeune homme qu'il aimait. Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son visage et sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Le junnin blond regarda la courbe du corps qui se dessinait sous les draps, le mouvement régulier et lent du torse de Sasuke, puis, ne pouvant résister, il se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme qui lui répondit aussitôt. Naruto se détacha de ses lèvres, comme à contre-cœur et se redressa, il entendit alors quelques mots qui échappèrent à Sasuke :

- Naru … encore … hum … Naru !

Naruto rougi en réalisant que Sasuke rêvait de lui comme lui rêvai du jeune homme et il sentit monter en lui une douce chaleur.

Il était tard et e bond, fatigué, fit le tour du lit et s'allongea au côté de Sasuke puis s'endormis. Il faisait pratiquement jour lorsque Naruto se réveilla. Il fut surpris pendant quelques instant en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre. Il finit par se souvenir des évènements de la veille et rougi quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke s'était blotti contre lui pendant son sommeil et son visage était calme et serein. Naruto se releva et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir pris soin de ne pas réveiller le brun. Il frappa et, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Kakachi n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était resté pensif, à attendre le signal.

Naruto était livide et son regard vitreux. Kakachi vérifia rapidement l'état de Sasuke puis retourna près du blond.

- Tu veux du thé ? Demanda t-il à son élève qui semblait totalement perdu.

- Oui.

Kakachi se dirigea vers la cuisine fit un thé et revient le donner à Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Naruto ça va ? Assied toi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'assit en face de son professeur.

- Naruto est-ce que c'est grave ce que t'a dit Sasuke ?

En entendant le nom de Sasuke, les mains de Naruto se serrèrent plus fortement sur la tasse. Il l'a porta à ses lèvres pour cacher les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il but une longue gorgée, posa sa tasse sur la table, se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Kakachi resta perplexe devant la réaction de son élève mais le laissa partir se doutant que toute l'histoire ne soit pas de son ressort.

Naruto marcha longuement sans but à travers les rues de Konoha. Il finit par sortir du village et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, il parvint à la crique où l'avait mené Sasuke. Comment y était-il arrivé ? Il l'ignorait. Comment repartir ? Aussi. Il entra dans la maison de son ami et referma la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade au souvenir de l'échange qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Une excitation croissante prenait place dans son corps, il visita la maison et trouva la cuisine. Après quelques recherches il finit par tomber sur un paquet de nouille, ses préférés. Naruto les mis sur le feu et retourna au salon. Sasuke avait du énormément travaillé pour construire cette maison. Voilà donc pourquoi il disparaissait pendants des jours sans que personnes ne sachent où le trouver ! Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, il avisa une photo sur la table. Une photo d'eux trois. Il regardait Sakura qui dévorait des yeux Sasuke. En y songeant, Naruto se mit à rire. Combien de fois s'était-il battu pour que la jeune fille le remarque ! C'est à cause d'elle ou plutôt grâce à elle que j'ai donné mon premier baiser à Sasuke. Il se remémora comment tout c'était passé, tous deux se défiaient du regard et se provoquaient mutuellement quand un maladroit avait poussé Naruto en avant qui était tombé sur Sasuke et par mégarde l'avait embrassé. A cette pensée son cœur s'accéléra, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et son souffle devint haletant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto triturait le cadre de la photo quand brusquement il s'ouvrit et une longue mèche blonde en tomba. Le jeune homme la ramassa, une date y était inscrite. Elle correspondait à un jour où ils réalisaient une mission qui fut particulièrement longue.

« Ca ressemble à une de mes mèches mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit le cas ? » Naruto passa en revue toutes les filles du village mais aucune ne possédait cette texture et cette couleur. « Mais quand l'aurait t-il prit ? » Naruto se repassa la mission effectuée il y a quelques semaines. Il en était revenu blessé mais pas à cause d'un piège ou d'une attaque simplement parce qu'il avait provoqué Sasuke. C'était sa manière à lui d'attirer son attention. Etrangement Sasuke avait réagi facilement et c'était battu avec le blond. Ils s'étaient roulé au sol pendant de longues minutes avant que Kakashi n'intervienne. Naruto aurait aimé que ce combat ne s'arrête jamais. Il avait frissonné à chaque contact de sa peau contre celle de Sasuke. Naruto n'en avait pas dormi de la soirée, beaucoup trop extatique à l'idée d'avoir était si près de celui qu'il aimait en secret.

« Il a dut me la prendre à ce moment là. Donc Sasuke tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes vraiment, tu n'as pas dit juste à cause de ton délire ! Tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime ! » Naruto se mit à sourire de bonheur quand il remarqua la fumée qui avait envahit la maison.

« Zut encore brûlée ! En plus c'est pas ma casserole mais celle de Sasuke ! Bon sang je suis pas doué ! Il faudra que je laisse un mot pour lui expliquer les dégâts » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Sasuke ne souhaitant pas réellement réitérer la catastrophe. Naruto s'allongea dans le lit du jeune homme, respirant son odeur entre les oreillers. Combien de fois avait-il rêver que Sasuke l'accueillir entre ses bras sur ce même matelas ! Il se retourna et s'endormi très vite, ivre de bonheur mais cela n'allait pas perdurer car son rêve vira au cauchemar.

- Sasuke, je suis au courant et je voulais te dire que …

- Au courant de quoi ? Coupa sèchement le jeune homme.

- Et bien … Tu m'as dit que tu … que tu …

- Que je t'aimais ? Vraiment Naruto tu crois quelqu'un qui délire ! Sasuke éclata d'un rire sarcastique en jetant un regard de mépris au blond.

- Et la mèche blonde, c'est la mienne non ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix gémissante.

- Je l'ai prise à une fille, assez sympas d'ailleurs, on a passé de bon moment ensemble c'est tout. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé ! Naruto tu as vraiment cru que moi je t'aimais ? Demanda t'il d'une voix méprisante.

Naruto se mit à trembler et dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

- C'est-à-dire … que oui … j'y ai crus … parce que moi je …

- Tu m'aimes ! Je me souviens de tout ! Toutes ce que tu m'as avoué en passant que je ressentais la même chose, c'est pathétique ! Sache ceci, je n'aime que les femmes moi, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé d'offrir une chance à Sakura, nous allons passer quelques temps ensemble.

- Sasuke … pourquoi tu me traite ainsi ?

- Que veux-tu ? Je délirais et tu m'as cru. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que le petit Naruto trouvé ma peau douce, que ma voix l'enivrait …

- Tais-toi Sasuke, tais-toi, gémis Naruto en reconnaissant ses propres paroles, Sasuke arrête, Ferme la, SASUKE, SASUKE !

Naruto se releva, trempé de sueur, tremblant de tous ces membres, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Le cauchemar l'avait énormément ébranlé. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et après quelques temps reparut, avec un bol de riz. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préférait mais le dernier paquet de nouille avait brûlé alors il faisait avec ce qu'il y avait. Après avoir mangé, il lava son bol et sortit de la maison. Il était tard, Naruto marcha malgré l'obscurité et traversa les rues du village vides à cette heure. Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, il venait de s'asseoir et était perdu dans ses pensées quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Naruto ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas être dérangé mais la personne insista tant et si bien qu'il finit par aller lui ouvrir.

- Naruto ? Naruto ? Ca va ?

L'inconnu n'était autre que Sakura. Le jeune homme fut un instant étonné devant son amie. La jeune femme, contrairement à son habitude, avait les cheveux lâchés, elle portait une jolie robe moulante et courte bleu ciel et son visage rayonnait comme ci elle était satisfaite de son petit effet. Naruto fut donc étonner mais pas pour autant charmer comme semblait le penser la jeune fille. Il aimait Sasuke et trouvait Sakura mignonne mais rien de plus. Il c'était souvent fourvoyé sur ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Longtemps il s'était cru amoureux, il confondait une grande amitié avec de l'amour, le trouvant seulement attirante.

Sakura cependant savoura son entrée croyant avoir eu l'effet escompté.

- Naruto, tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée mais personne ne savait où tu étais passé. Heureusement que je t'ai vu rentré chez toi.

« Pourquoi me cherchait t-elle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

- Je me baladais, il fallait que je réfléchisse.

- Oh d'accord. Tu viens on va dîner ? Fit Sakura, je suis venu te remonter le moral. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas l'air bien ces derniers temps.

« Me remonter le moral avec une robe moulante ? Ma parole c'est moi ou elle me drague ? » Pensa Naruto.

T.B.C

Enfin j'ai réussi à publier ce chapitre ! Le destin s'acharner sur moi, mon oridinateur va bientôt rendre l'âme et donc impossible d'écrire le moindre texte. J'ai du venir chez mon oncle pour terminer ce chap et le publier. Bon en tout cas celui-ci est publier et j'éspère qu'il vous a plu ?

**Cependant je me donne beaucoup de mal pour publier des chapitre vu mes problèmes d'ordinateur aussi j'ai pris la décision de ne rien continuer si je ne vois pas de review. Je sais que ça à l'air d'être du chantage mais je vous demande juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton et de laisser votre avis. Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est plus respectuex pour notre travail. **

Et Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoure. A bientôt j'éspère.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Bel Uriel Keurjani

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas je fais juste mumuse avec et je les rends. ; )

Rating : M

Couple : Sasu / Naru ( et un autre mais c'est la surprise )

**Avertissement : Ne lisez pas cette histoire si :**

**- Vous êtes homophobes ( d'ailleurs vous devriez avoir honte de vous si vous avez ce genre de préjugé ! )**

**- La mère de l'auteur ou de la secrétaire ( qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'être aussi curieuse ! )**

**- Un de nos profs ( pas la peine d'espérer, ceci n'est absolument pas un devoir )**

**- Un membre de l'Eglise ( on ne tient pas à vous avoir sur le dos avec la morale, merci bien )**

**- Un mineur à l'esprit pur ( on ne tient pas à avoir des problèmes avec vos parents pour vous avoir perverti les mioches donc du vent !)**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont survécu à l'éliminatoire on vous souhaite une :**

BONNE LECTURE

Ne pouvant supporter le vide autour de lui, Naruto accepta. Ils allèrent dîner puis décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au sortir du restaurant.

Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool mais il accepta de suivre Sakura dans un bars. Ils s'assiérent et Naruto demanda deux verres au barman. Il but le sien en un clin d'œil et en redemanda un autre qu'il siffla tout aussi vite. Sakura le regarda enfiler les verres à une vitesse alarmante. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait chez le blond.

- Naruto-chan ça va ? Le chunin sursauta légèrement à l'appellation mais ne dit rien.

- Sasuke à dû te dire quelque chose de grave pour que tu sois bouleverser comme ça !

En entendant le nom de Sasuke il frémit légèrement mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire un autre verre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de mutisme il demanda :

- Sakura, Sasuke a-t-il finit de délirer, est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

- Oui, quand tu es partit, il avait un sourire béat d'après Kakashi et depuis il ne délire plus, de tans et tans il dit ton nom mais c'est tout.

- Mon nom …. Et rien d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre.

Naruto parut s'obscurcir et avala un autre verre.

Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu boire, il était à son sixième verre alors qu'elle n'avait pas touché le sien.

-Naruto pourquoi bois-tu ainsi ? Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Sasuke ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Naruto se remémora les révélations de Sasuke et se mit à trembler légèrement. Il avala cul sec son septième verre avant de quitter la table.

- Sakura, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Il savait pertinemment que non et que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne s'occupait absolument pas d'elle. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le garçon en question c'était lui et non Sasuke.

- Non, répondit-elle. Elle partit au toilette et quand elle revint la pile de verre devant le blond la convainquit de quitter les lieux.

Naruto je suis fatigué, rentrons s'il te plaît.

Il paya et se leva, aida Sakura à mettre son manteau et sortit. On aurait presque dit à démarche qu'il n'avait qu'un seul et unique verre. Sakura c'était rapproché de lui et marchait tout contre son bras. Ils arrivèrent chez Naruto et restèrent sur le palier de la porte. N'y tenant plus la jeune fille s'approcha et l'embrassa.

« Et merde elle m'embrasse ! Je suis dans la merde ! Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas ? »

- Hue. Tu m'offres un thé Naruto ? Il faut que je dessaoule.

« C'est sur elle veut entrer, bon aprés tout ça me permettra de mettre les points sur les I ! »

- Oui entre …

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Sakura fit glisser son manteau sur une chaise et s'assis dans le canapé.

- Heu … sakura ? Je suis désolé, je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai plus un sachet de thé.

-Non ce n'est pas grave, donne-moi un jus ou vraiment si tu n'as rien je prendrais de l'eau.

-heu .. d'acc

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec un verre de jus qu'il tendit à Sakura, puis il prit place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi il ne c'est pas assis près de moi ? Il est timide ? Dans ce cas je vais un peu le forcer » Elle renversa son jus d'orange sur sa robe en un geste délibéré.

- Merde c'est tombé, tu peux me passer quelque chose pour m'essuyer ?

« C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Ça sent le piège. »

Il se leva et revint avec une éponge, avec laquelle il commença à nettoyer. Sakura profita de la promiscuité pour passer sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser.

Naruto fut trop stupéfait pour réagir et Sakura en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto. Le chunin resta quelques moment stupéfait devant la témérité de la jeune fille. Il tenta de la repousser mais Sakura accentua la pression en gémissant doucement et Naruto s'avoua vaincu.

« Je vais passer un bon moment avec elle, c'est tout, il n'y a que du physique » Il se laissa aller, alors qu'il s'embrassait, il posa sa main sur son sein de gauche qui gémit au contact inattendu. Naruto l'allongea doucement sur le canapé, prenant place entre ses jambes, Sakura souriait heureuse.

- Sakura ?

« Merde, pourquoi il veut parler maintenant ? Il ne faut pas, laisse toi aller bon sang ! » pensa la jeune fille.

- Sakura il faut que je te parle ? Tu … tu es une fille bien et … je t'aime bien mais c'est tout. Il n'y aura rien entre nous Sakura.

- Ce n'est que ça Naruto ? Ce ne fait rien si tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime ? Ca me suffit si tu m'aimes … bien.

« Il finira peut-être par tomber vraiment amoureuse de moi avec le temps. Peut-être que cette nuit lui rendra les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi avant. »

- Naruto rends-moi un service s'il te plait ?

- Quoi ?

- Continue, ne t'arrête pas, je me fous pas mal que tu ne m'aimes pas mais ne me laissa pas seule, pas maintenant, pas après ces baisers.

Naruto parut hésiter un moment :

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, murmura doucement Sakura. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et une douce euphorie la gagnait à mesure que le jeune homme l'a menée vers sa chambre. Naruto quant à lui n'avait aucuns remords, il lui avait parlé et il savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimer et il trouvait ce réconfort chez Sakura.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et commença à la déshabiller en effleurant sa peau avec douceur. La jeune fille frissonna sous le toucher. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait vécu que pour ce moment, les mains de Naruto sur son corps lui paraissaient d'une chaleur insoutenable. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Sa robe glissa le long de ses épaules pour atterrir à ses chevilles. Elle s'en débarrassa complètement et noua ses bras autour de la nuque du chunin. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, la poitrine de Sakura s'écrasant doucement sur le torse de Naruto ses pointes dressées faisant frissonner de plaisir le jeune homme.

Le chunin traça un parcours de baiser brûlant le long de sa mâchoire avant de se glisser dans son cou où il lécha la peau tendre mis à disposition. Sakura gémissait doucement, pressant son corps contre celui de son futur amant. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper de petits gémissements de plaisirs qui se muèrent en cris qu'en Naruto se saisit d'un de ses seins et qu'il se mit à le caresser à travers le soutien-gorge. Elle se laissa choir sur le lit, entraînant avec elle Naruto qui se plaça habilement entre ses jambes. Sakura déshabilla rapidement le jeune homme, pressé de sentir son corps épousait ses formes. Elle laissa traîner ses ongles le long de son dos, savourant le frémissement qu'elle faisait naître chez le jeune homme.

Naruto savoura les caresses de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'acte en lui-même mais adorait les préliminaires, les douces sensations que faisaient naître un simple toucher et l'impression qu'on allait perdre la tête quand on était au bord de l'orgasme. Sakura se cambrait de plus en plus. Son envi du chunin se faisait de plus en plus pressante tandis que le jeune homme descendait le long de son corps. Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui. Un soupir rauque échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il s'amusa à taquiner son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel.

Il reprit le même trajet, continuant de descendre vers le centre son plaisir. La respiration de la jeune fille était erratique, sa tête ballottait de droit à gauche, ses exportations résonnaient avec force dans la chambre, excitant les sens de Naruto. Le chunin resta un instant sans bouger, savourant le corps tendu par l'anticipation et le désir de Sakura. Elle suppliait le jeune homme de la toucher là où personne ne l'avait jamais caressé. Le jeune homme finit par accéder à sa requête. Doucement il glissa la langue entre ses deux lèvres, savourant les quelques gouttes qui s'en échappaient déjà. Sakura se cambra brutalement en criant de plaisir. Des vagues brûlantes déferlèrent dans tout son être, lui faisant perdre la raison. Tout son corps réclamait Naruto, le voulant plus proche, toujours plus proche. Que leurs deux corps se fondent pour n'en former qu'un seul. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou, sa tête se renversait en arrière avec force, ses doigts crispaient les draps avec force et ses cris se répercutaient dans la chambre de plus en plus fort excitant son amant qui se refusait encore à assouvir ses désirs.

-Naruto……je …….. Vas-y …. Naruto …….. Encore ! Oui..

Le chunin sentait Sakura au bord de l'extase. Lentement il se releva, reprenant place entre ses jambes avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Le souffle de Sakura se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle sentit la fièvre qui habitait le baiser du jeune homme.

Naruto rompit l'échange en gémissent faiblement. Il garda les yeux fermés tendis qu'il s'insinuait lentement dans le corps de la jeune femme. Dans sa tête dansait le visage de Sasuke. Il se mordait violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurler son nom tandis qu'il heurtait de plus en plus fort son amante en proie à un plaisir dévastateur. Plus le plaisir montait en crescendo et plus l'envie d'appeler le brun de toutes ses forces lui brûlait le cœur. Des larmes amères dévalèrent ses joues tandis que l'orgasme déferla en eux. Sakura rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en criant. Tout son être s'enflammait et elle crut perdre la raison. Finalement tous deux s'effondrèrent de fatigue. Naruto enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller cachant les traces de ses larmes à Sakura qui savourait encore le doux moment qu'elle venait de passer. Ils s'endormirent rapidement le bras de la jeune fille passé autour de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura se réveilla et savoura la présence rassurante du chunin. Alors qu'il dormait encore elle se leva et fila à la douche puis après un bain tiède fit une longue tresse avec ses cheveux. Sachant ses parents sûrement inquiets de ne pas la voir revenir elle préféré ramasser ses affaires et rentrait de suite chez elle.

Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte elle fit brusquement demi-tour et revint dans la chambre. Doucement pour ne pas le réveiller elle se pencha pour l'embrassa quand soudain elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Ashiteru (1) …

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre brièvement et repartit à une vitesse folle, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et elle passa amoureusement sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Naruto gémit doucement au contact et murmura de nouveau :

- Ashiteru Sasuke

------------------------------- TO . BE . CONTINUED -----------------------------------

Lumi : Et bien voilà. Je me doute que vous avez du vous dire "enfin" quand vous avez reçu le nouveau chap mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, comme je l'ai dit mon clavier ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux. J'ai réussi à taper ce chap en entier en allant en salle informatique à l'école ! A cela ajouter au problème de clé USB qui débloque et d'internet qui s'est barré pendant un long mois et vous obtenez une fille au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu publier de chap et je tiens à rappeller que pour incendier il faut parler à Béli. Je n'y suis pour rien dans le lemon Sakura/ Naruto.

Béli : QUOI !!! Menteuse !! Mon lemon était moins décrit et beaucoup plus court ! C'est toi qui l'a pratiquement écrit en entier !

Lumi : OUI ! Mais c'ést toi qui voulait qu'ils s'envoient en l'air alors maintenant tu te démerde avec les lecteurs !!

Béli : Lacheuse !!

Lumi : Et fière de l'être !!

Bref passons

**Cependant je me donne beaucoup de mal pour publier des chapitres vu mes problèmes d'ordinateur aussi j'ai pris la décision de ne rien continuer si je ne vois pas de review. Je sais que ça à l'air d'être du chantage mais je vous demande juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton et de laisser votre avis. Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est plus respectueux pour notre travail. **

Et Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. A bientôt j'espère.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : BelUriel Keurjani

Dépoussiérage : Lumina Keurjani

Rating : M

**BON CHAPITRE**

Sakura sentit son cœur sombrer. Toute la joie qui l'habitait se transforma en un désespoir si puissant qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle voulut hurler, crier, partir en courant ou rester et frapper Naruto pour qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait mais elle n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de ça elle resta sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Se repassant la soirée en boucle dans son esprit.

Naruto avait passé la nuit avec elle et avouait son amour pour Sasuke dans ses songes. Alors pour lui cela ne signifiait rien, absolument rien. Sakura laissa tomber ses larmes. Silencieusement elle se releva et s'éloigna de Naruto. Elle prit une feuille et un stylo et, après un moment passé à contempler le corps du jeune homme qu'elle aimait, se mit à écrire.

Il était tard dans la matinée quand Naruto se réveilla. D'abord légèrement décontenancé face à l'absence de Sakura il comprit qu'elle avait du rentrer chez elle étant donné l'heure tardive. Le junnin se leva et partit se préparer un déjeuner. En chemin il remarque une lettre soigneusement pliée sur la table.

Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_Naruto _

_Si tu savais comme il m'est difficile d'écrire cette lettre. C'est sans doute la plus dure que je n'aurais jamais à écrire. Malgrès ce que je sais à présent je n'arrive pas à réellement t'en vouloir. Je te connaîs trop bien pour savoir que tu ne voulais pas que tout ceci arrive et que j'en souffre. _

_Naruto je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je sais par la même occasion qui tu aimes. Tu parles beaucoup dans ton sommeil tu devrais faire attention, ça peut porter préjudice, surtout pour un futur hokage._

_Parle-le lui Naruto, parle-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sais ce que sait de perdre la personne qu'on aime pour avoir manquer le bon moment. Dommage il a pris le coeur que je voulais avoir._

_J'ai eu un bon moment avec toi et je ne le regrette pas. _

_Je t'embrasse _

_Sakura_

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Naruto. Qu'avait-il fait ? Par sa faute Sakura souffrait. Parcequ'il n'avait pas su dire non et la repousser à temps.

" Et bien voià sasuke que va t-il se passer à présent?"

-Sasuke ... Sasuke tu m'entends ?

- Maître Kakashi ?

- Enfin tu reprens conscience ! Ca va ? Tu te rappelles de quelques choses ?

- J'ai dormi dans la rivière et ...

- Oui tu as fait une poussée de fièvre qui t'as fait délirer pendant un bon moment, ça fait quatre jours maintenant !

- Oh bon sang je suis allé voir Naruto n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir.

Sasuke pâlit brutalement. Si vite que Kakashi crut qu'il allait s''évanouir, il se précipita à ses côtés mais le brun se releva seul, sans aucune aide.

- Je vous avez dit de ne pas me laisser seul ! D'un pas chancelant il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma et se laissa lentement glisser au sol. La tête entre les jambes, Sasuke tenta désespérement de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu dire au junin blond. Mais cela ne servit à rien. C'était le trou noir dans ses souvenirs depuis le moment où il s'était glissé hors de la chambre à la recherche de Naruto.

Soupirant de désespoir, et l'estomac noué à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec son co-équipier, il se glisser sous la douche. Il se rhabilla puis sortie de la salle d'eau et rejoint Kakashi au salon.

- Tiens un thé, tu n'as rien dans l'estomac a part de la soupe qu'on te faisait ungurgiter, il faudra que tu manges dés que tu le pourras.

Sasuke acquiesca et but le liquide brûlent. Quand il redéposa la tasse, il se décida à poser la question qui le démangeait depuis son réveil :

- J'ai beaucoup parlé pendant mon délire ?

Kakashi le considéra un moment, se doutant pertinement que cette histoire n'était pas si anodine que le faisait croire son élève.

- Pas vraiment, tu criais surtout pour qu'on te laisse voir Naruto. Il y a bien une nuit où tu parlais comme si ta famille était encore vivante mais c'est tout. En fait tut t'es calmé à partir du moment où on t'a laissé seul avec Naru, ensuite on a juste attendu que la fièvre baisse.

- Naruto est venu ?

- C'est lui qui t'as ramené en fait, il a veillé toute une nuit à ton chevet.

- Vous étiez là quand Naruto est resté avec moi ?

- Non il nous a demandé de vous laissez tous les deux et quand il est resortie de la chambre, il était très pâle. Aprés il n'est plus revenu.

- Merde ! Je vous avez dit de ne pas me laisser seul avec lui ! Kakashi sembla surpris de voir son élève si calme haituellement se laisser aller à une colère si soudaine.

"Il sait ! J'en suis sur, j'ai du lui dire voilà pourquoi il n'est pas revenu. Je dois le dégoûté ! C'est finis je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face"

Sasuke frappa brutalment la table de son piong.

- Reprends ton calme ! Ordonna Kakashi, tu viens juste de te rétablir il faut te ménager.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutez déjà plus. Tout son corps tremblait , il semblait à la fois terrifié et en colére. Son sharingan s'était enclanché mais Kakashi se doutait qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Doucement il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le ramenant à la réalité par ce simple contact humain.

- Ne te ronge pas les sangs pour Naruto.

Sasuke lui lança un regard glacial mais son expression était redevenu froide comme à l'accoutumé, même la crispation au niveau des épaules avaient disparu.

- Je ne m'en fait absolument pas pour ce baka !

- L'expression de Kakashi montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Il a compris ce que tu lui a dis.

- Dit quoi ? Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes

- Non c'est faux, répondit froidement le brun. Pendans un instant Kakashi eut l'impression de revois l'ancien Ushiwa face à lui. Ainsi Sasuke avait besoin de cadenassé ses sentiments, cela montrait à quel point il avait peur de cette situation.

- Ecoute c'est inutile de me mentir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ta peur de lui parler pendant que tu délirais, ton refus de le voir, il te ramêne en paraissant encore plus mal que toi ...

- A ce point ? " Alors je le dégoûte à tellement "

Sasuke du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas s'éffonder sur lui-même et se mettre à pleurer.

- Taisez vous ! S'écria Sasuke, ne dit plus rien, je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Il tremblait convulsivement sous l'effet de la colère et de la tristesse.

- je ne supporterais pas son mépris, reprit-il, je le tuerais ou je me tuerais plutôt que de devoir l'affronter.

- Non Sasuke je pense que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke s'échappait à toute vitesse.

"Deux fois qu'il me fausse compagnie, je commence à me faire vieux si je n'arrive même plus à stopper mes propres élèves !

Soudain la sonette retentit et il partit ouvrir la porte pour rester bouche bée devant Sakura habillée d'une robe moulante et les cheveux lachées. Le senseï la trouva très belle et du faire un effort pour se reprendre.

- Sa...Sa...Sakura ? Euh ... bonjour t'as râté Sasuke il vient de partir. " ou plutôt de s"enfuir"

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir avec tout le respect que je vous dois senseï je risquais de m'en prendre à lui.

- Que se passe t-il avec lui .? Attends rentre tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.

" Bon sang je sens que je vais ... contrôle toi Kakashi, contrôle toi c'est une élève, une fillette qui pourrait être ta fillette . C'est quoi ces images dans ma tête ? Merde ne te laisses pas aller où elle risque de comprendre l'effet qu'elle te fait ! "

- Senseï ?

- Oui, fit-il en sursautant, quoi ?

- Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées alors ...

Il referma la porte en sentant pesait sur lui le regard de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers elle et contre tout attente, elle s'effondra dans ses bras en larmes.

- Sen... Sensei... il ... il ne m'aime pas ... c'est... c'est lui qui ... qui me l'a prit... je le hais ... je ...j

- Calme toi Sakura. Là doucement ça va passer, pleurer un bon coup ça soulage.

Ils restèrent debout un long moment, s'entrelaçant. Kakashi apportant à la jeune fille le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Il avait été surpris par l'élan de la jeune fille et par ses larmes. Comment un garçon sain d'esprit pouvait ne pas vouloir d'elle ? Mais vraiment quel imbécile ! Sakura était si douce, courageuse et jolie comme un coeur. Kakashi se surprit encore avec des images de leurs corps en alchimie et sa respiration se bloqua.

Sakura le lâcha finalement et recula, rouge de honte de s'être laissé ainsi à pleurer dans les bras d'un homme.

- Je ... euh ... désolé sensei... je ne voulais pas ...;

Elle devint encore plus rouge et Kakashi lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Le garçon qui t'as rejeté, tu veux m'en parler ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne peux pas dire son nom ce serait le trahir... mais j'ai découvert qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un et d'un garçon en plus. Déclara tristememant la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? C'est pour Sasuke que tu pleures ?

- Sasuke ? Mais non, enfin ... attendez ... pourquoi vous avez pensé à lui tout d'un coup. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il aime un garçon.

Devant la mine soudain embarassé de son sensei, le jeune fille déglutit d'appréhention.

- Sasuke aime un garçon ? Qui ? Sensei c'est important il faut que je sache !

Kakashi soupira légèrement avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- J'ai découvert sans le vouloir, qu'il se pourrait que Sasuke soit amoureux de Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED

Désolé vraiment pour ce temps d'attente. J'éspère bientôt vous poster la suite. Vu que nous avons presque finis nos TPE je pourrais de nouveau aller en informatique pour publier au lieu de faire des recherches. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions.

Bisous de Lumina et BélUriel Keurjani


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Bel-Uriel et Lumina Keurjani

Rating : M

Disclaimer : rien n'est à nous, on fait mumuse avec puis on les rends.

**On tenait à remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et nous laisse même une chtite review. Vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait. **

** BONNE LECTURE**

_ Kakashi soupira légérement avant de se décider à lui répondre_

_J'ai découvert sans le vouloir qu'il se pourrait que Sasuke soit amoureux de Naruto._

Sakura reste un moment interdite, stupéfaite

- Enfin ne va pas lui dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai dis, prévint Kakashi.

- Il ….. Il aime Naruto !

Soudain Sakura explosa de rire, un rire quasi-hystérique. " Sasuke aime Naruto"

- Heu ... Sakura ? On peut savoir quelle mouche te pique ?

La jeune fille se calma, gardant toutefois le sourire mais qui constratait étrangement avec la lueur triste de son regard. Elle alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils et invita à Kakashi à en faire autant.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer senseï. J'ai fait une sacré découverte ce matin.

Et elle lui déballa tout : la soirée, le dîner avec Naruto, le bar, même les verres, la nuit chaude dans les bras de Naruto et enfin son réveil et les mots qui avaient échappé au blond.

- Tu comprends Senseï, " Naruto aime en secret Sasuke" et " Sasuke aime Naruto en secret aussi ". C'est parfait ils vont pouvoir être ensemble.

Le ton triste de la jeune fille serra le coeur de Kakashi

- Je voudrais bien que ce soit si simple ... mais ils ont tout les deux peur d'affronter l'autre sur ce terrain. Pour qu'ils se disent la vérité cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps, si cela arrive un jour.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Sakura connaissait Kakashi et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler d'amour. Elle fut frapper par cette constatation. Son senseï n'avait personne dans sa vie depuis un longtemps à sa connaissance. Il est vrai qu'il est difficile pour un ninjas de construire quelque chose car il doit toujours se trouvait par monts et par veaux pour des missions en tout genre. Mais tout de même Kakashi était plutôt séduisant et cela l'étonna qu'il n'ait personne dans sa vie.

- Ca a été facil pour toi d'inviter Naruto à dîner, de boire un verre et passer la nuit avec lui, de lui avouer ton amour et de venir pleurer dans mes bras !

Kakashi regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il vit nettement Sakura être touché par ce qu'il venait de dire et il s'en voulut. Il ne désirait pas la blesser mais il avait été si jaloux en entendant le récit de sa nuit passé avec le blond !

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du être aussi dur. C'est juste que je veux que tu comprennes leurs situations.

Sakura hocha la tête silensieusement.

- Si tu avais été amoureuse d'une fille, tu ne l'aurais pas invité à dîner ni a passer la nuit avec toi, reprit le senseï un peu plus doucement, tout simplement par peur du rejet et du dégoût pour un amour considéré parfois comme anormale. Et puis leurs antécédents et leurs caractères réspéctifs n'arrangent pas les choses.

- Je comprend Senseï mais on pourrait faire quelque chose, les obligeer à parler, à mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

Sakura imaginait déjà des dizaines de plans qui mêneraients les deux protagonistes à s'avouaient leurs sentiments mais Kakashi secoua négativement la tête.

- Il y est des situations où intervenir peut agraver les choses Sakura.

- Mais si on s'y prend avec tact et douceur.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils pourraient nous en valoir de nous mêler de ce qui nous regarde pas et sincérement ils auraients raisons. On ne doit en aucun cas les forçer et mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Sakura fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à éspèrer que ces deux tête de mules parviendraient à régler leurs problèmes. Sans quoi tout cela serait un énorme gachis.

La jeune fille poussa un énième soupir.

- Senseï ? Juste une question... surtout ne le prenais pas mal mais ... vous êtes gay ?

Kakashi laissa échapper un rire qui la fit rougir.

- Non Sakura je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les femmes.

Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible

- Alors pourquoi on vous voit jamais avec personne ?

Kakashi s'assombri.

- Personne ne m'interessait, enfin jusqu'à il y a une certain temps. Je ... je suis tomber amoureux d'une fille qui aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura eut un triste sourire. Un amour à sens unique, elle connaissait !

- Elle sait que vous l'aimez ?

- Non, elle l'ignore et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

- Mais avant cette fille vous n'avez jamais été avec personne ?

Le visage de Kakashi devint si grave et son expression si emprunt de douleur que pendant un instant Sakura crut qu'elle était allé beaucoup trop loin. Elle voulut s'excuser et lui demander de laisser tomber mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Si, j'ais aimé une autre femme. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était comme si on avait été fait l'un pour l'autre tant nous étions heureux ensemble. Mais un jour elle a été obliger de se marier sur la demande de sa famille dans un autre village et j'ai accepté sa désicion. Je ne suis sorti avec personne d'autre depuis.

- Comment êtes-vous tomber amoureux de l'autre fille alors ?

- Je la connais depuis longtemps mais je ne l'ai vraiment remarqué qu'il y a deux ans et malgrès tous mes efforts pour l'oublier j'en suis tomber fou amoureux. Je n'imaginais pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort à nouveau.

Sakura remarqua qu'il était devenu tout pâle. Elle s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais à son contact il sursauta violement. Kakashi sentait son coeur battre la chamade, il détourna la tête et se leva en tremblant.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu y aille Sakura. L'heure du déjeuner approche et tes parents vont s'inquiétér.

- Ah oui, je n'avais par remarquer qu' il était si tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te raccompagne chez toi, proposa galamant Kakashi.

Sakura accepta de bon coeur et récupéra ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils quittérent la maison et partirent en direction du quartier où résidait la jeune fille. Le chemin se fit dans un silence pensif pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, Sakura se retourna vers son sensaï et tomba nez à nez à lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment et sans prévenir Kakashi saisit le poignet de Sakura et la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune fille resta un moment paralysé en sentant la bouche de son senseï se coller à la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser. C'était différend de tous ce qu'elles avaient connu jusqu'à présent, plus brutal, désespéré ... Elle n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi agréable et haletant.

La main de Kakashi remonta le long de sa cuisse, la faisant frissoner tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le baiser fut rompu brutalement. Le brun semblait rouge de confusion et totalement hagard.

- Sensei ? Chuchota timidement la jeune fille.

Sa voix semble le ramener sur terre car il sursauta subitement.

- Pardon ... je ... Sakura ...

Puis sans prévénir il s'élança à toute vitesse, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et se jeune élève.

OoO OoO OoO OoO

Naruto s'était rendu après le départ de Sakura sur la montagne sculptée. Assis à son sommet, il contemplait le village et ses habitants s'activer dans les rues sous le soleil de midi. Il se sentait las et découragé, comme vidé de ses forces. Son coeur et sa raison se disputaient depuis l'aveu de sasuke. Au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empécher d'éspèrer que tout sois vrai mais sa raison ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il était impossible que Sasuke soit amoureux de lui. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ce qu'il avait avoué n'était du qu'à la fièvre, le délire. Il ne le pensait pas... oui mais qui c'est ...

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, grognant face au mal de crâne qui commençait à poindre. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant un lontain chuchotement. Il chercha pendant quelques intants les sens au aguêts mais il ne vit rien qui soit à l'origine du bruit. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard il l'entendit de nouveau mais cette fois plus distinctement.

- _Naruto... Naruto ... tu m'entends... _

Il sursauta violement en reconaissant la voix de Kyubi.

- Comment !

- _Disons que ton état me profite grandement gamin. _

Ainsi il se sentait si mal que même le démon renard pouvais en profiter ! Il serra les machoires de rage contre lui-même.

_- Tu me fais pitié morveux ! Vraiment ! _

- Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui est été enfermé dans le corps d'un gamin !

- _Tait-toi ! Tu n'es rien ! Bientôt je prendrais le dessus sur toi ! _

- Prends pas tes rêves pour de la réalité ! Tant que je serais là tu resteras gentiment là où tu es, au fond de ta cage !

- _Si je pouvais j'en rirais morveux ! C'est toi qui me feras sortir ! Un jour tu viendras me chercher pour me demender de tout les tuer ! _

- Tu délires !

- _Ils te hairont Naruto ! Tous ! Dés qu'ils conprendront ce que tu es en réalité ils te rejetteront et voudront te tuer. _

_- _Tes mensonges ne m'atteignent pas ! Répondit hargneusement le blond.

_- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! C'est pour ça que tu ne leur a jamais dit que je suis là, parceque tu sais ce qu'il va arriver. Mais ils conprendront un jour et, ce jour, prépare toi à souffrir. _

_- _Non c'est faux ! Sakura et Sasuke et ...

_- Sasuke ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimeras jamais ! Il te repousseras et sincérement ... comment lui en vouloir de ne pas aimer un monstre comme toi. Il te fera souffrir et tu viendras me demander de te venger ! Je sortirais bientôt Naruto et je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier ! Je raserais ce maudit village et tout ça sera de ta faute !  
_

_- _NON ! S'écria le genin ... je ne veux pas ... Non...

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Une chaleur insupportable prit possession de son corps. Il hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol en priant pour que tout s'arrête. Au fond de son esprit il entendit les grognements de Kyubi s'intensifaient jusqu'à devenir d'une violence inouïe. Puis il perdit connaissance.

**TO . BE . CONTINUED.**

**Voilà un nouveau chap. Le temps d'attente a été moins long que le précédent et le prochain sera encore plus court. Et oui ! J'ai récupéré un clavier ( qui fonctionne hum hum ) et les vacances sont proches donc j'en profiteré. **

**Laissez une reivew pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensez. **

**Bisous de Lumina et Bel Uriel Keurjani **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur : Bel Uriel disraeli et Lumina Keurjani**_

_**Rating : M **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, on fait juste mumuse avec puis on les rends. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent non plus.  
**_

**Blabla d'auteur : Comme promis voici un nouveau chap de publié durant les vacances pour une fois que je respecte les délais ! On tenanit à tous vous remercier infiniment pour les reviews que vous nous laissait qui nous encourage et nous donne du beaume au coeur. Donc un gros merci à tous dont à Staphyla à qui nous n'avions pas pu répondre presonnellement. **

**J'éspère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire. **

**BONNE LECTURE  **

_Au fond de son esprit il entendit les grognements de Kyubi s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir d'une violence inouïe. Puis il perdit connaissance_.

Sasuke était resté toute la journée prostré dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis que Kakashi lui avait révélé que son secret était découvert. Comment faire à présent pour oser affronter le blond ? Tout plutôt que de découvrir lui-même la mine dégoûtée de Naruto quand il finira par se revoir. Toute cette histoire allait le rendre fou. Il tentait désespérément de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'il délirait mais rien ne lui revenait si ce n'est l'impression horrible d'avoir beaucoup souffert de la fièvre.

Sasuke se sentait véritablement lâche. Il se terrait ici, pour échapper à Naruto. Lui, qui se sentait sir fier de son statut se cachait face à son co-équipier. Il eut un rire amer qui lui donna envie de pleurer.

Dieu qu'il pouvait le haïr autant qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi avait -il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de ce baka. Pourquoi pas de Sakura ou d'Ino ? Avec elles tout aurait été si facile ! Mais non il avait fallut que son cœur réagisse pour cet usuratonkashi et à présent il en était arrivé à se cacher comme la dernière des larves. Ce constat lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il serra les poings de colère face à lui-même, dégoûté face à son propre comportement.

Naruto avait découvert qu'il l'aimait soit, et bien tant pis il allait l'affronter comme l'homme qu'il était devenu bien décidé à lui faire fermer sa grande gueule si jamais il s'avisait de se moquer de ses sentiments. Il allait lui faire payer au centuple tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Sasuke se redressa brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et il partit en trombe de sa maison.

OoO OoO OoO OoO

Sakura s'était réveillé avec l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi que quelques minutes. Ce qui était pratiquement le cas puisque qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit en se repassant en boucle le baiser de qu'elle avait échangé avec son senseï. Tout avait été si vite et si intense. Elle avait brusquement ressenti une vague de désir monter en elle. Rien que d'y repenser, son estomac faisait des loopings et son cœur manquait quelques battements. Ca avait été si bon !

Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ! Comment s'était t-elle retrouvé à échangé un baiser avec un homme de plus de 15 an son aîné ?! Et de surcroît son senseï ! Il est vrai que Kakashi avait indéniablement un certain charme qui troublait n'importe quelle jeune fille. Mais il restait un homme d'âge mur ! Que pouvait -il lui trouver d'intéressant chez elle ? Et ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était déjà amoureux ? Ca ne pouvait pas être d'elle tout de même ! Kakashi devait certainement être seul depuis trop longtemps et la frustration aidant ...

Mais chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à cette conclusion elle sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il était évident qu'elle devait aller lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair mais elle était prise d'affolement et d'anxiété rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. Résultat de tout ça elle avait passé toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre au grand dam de ses parents qui ne savaient absolument pas ce qui avait rendu leurs filles dans cet état.

Finalement elle finit par se décider à se rendre chez son senseï. Une boule d'angoisse lui enserrait la gorge mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle n'allait certainement pas rester tout ce temps enfermé chez elle pour échapper à Kakashi à ses explications qu'elle espérait autant qu'elle redoutait. Elle expliqua à ses parents q qu'elle allait certainement rentrer tard puis sortie de chez elle, le pas mal assuré. EN chemin elle tenta de préparer un discours tout fait à déclarer à son senseï mais chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui c'était ses lèvres sir douces et fermes à la fois qu'elle visualisait. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça d'affronter Kakashi maintenant.

Elle pila net au milieu de la rue en voyant Sasuke filait tel un bolide à travers la ville. Sakura resta quelques secondes stupéfaites avant de se décider à ne surtout pas s'en mêler.

Sakura et Sasuke n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir passé un très long moment à réfléchir, bien au contraire. Kakashi pouvait se vanter d'être dans le même cas qu'eux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir osé embrasser Sakura. Il avait tellement honte ! Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir à présent ? Tomber amoureux d'une gamine ! Décidément il ne pouvait tomber plus bas ! Si, en combinant le fait que cette fameuse gamine était une de ses élèves ! Oh bon sang !

Il jura pour l'énième fois, tournant en rond depuis des heures dans son appartement. Tout en marchant, il monologuait avec lui-même. Essayant tant bien que mal de remettre les idées en place. Car il avait beau avoir de honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'en restait pas moins que le baiser lui avait plus au-delà de toutes mesures. Tout son corps avait été parcouru de frissons d'extase quand il avait sentit Sakura se détendre contre lui et l'embrasser à son tour.

Il se rappelait comment il en était tombé amoureux. On peut dire que ça n'avait absolument pas été prémédité. Un jour ou aucune mission ne leur avait été confiée et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, il s'était décidé à aller se promener dans la forêt environnante. Au gré de ses pas il avait fini par atterrir devant une rivière dans laquelle se baignait ce qui semblait être une magnifique jeune femme. En s'approchant, il avait cru carrément halluciné en découvrant Sakura. Sa jeune élève, alors âgé de 16 ans possédai déjà un corps formé de femme mur. Kakashi s'était senti la désirer brusquement et rouge de honte avait rapidement battu en retraite. Depuis ce jour il avait pris conscience de la féminité de Sakura et du fait qu'elle s'embellissait de jour en jour. Ca avait été le début de ses ennuis.

Ce qu'il avait pris au départ pour du simple désir s'était révélé être beaucoup plus. Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une sacré galère !

Sasuke avait parcouru quasiment toute la ville pour retrouver Naruto mais aucune trace du genin. A croire qu'il s'était tout simplement volatilisé ! Le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu été la montagne sculptée. Il savait que le jeune homme aimait s'y rendre de temps en temps pour y être au calme. Il grimpa le sentier et se retrouva sur la tête de Tsunada sama. Devant lui s'étalait tout le village de Konoha et il aurait pu profiter de cette superbe vision si son regard n'était pas tombé sur Naruto prostré au sol.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers son ami et constata avec soulagement qu'il était simplement évanoui mais son corps était brûlent de fièvre.

Ce qu'il avait pris au départ pour du simple désir s'était révélé être beaucoup plus. Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une sacré galère !

Sasuke avait parcouru quasiment tout le village pour retrouver Naruto mais aucune trace du genin. A croire qu'il s'était tout simplement volatilisé ! Le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu été la montagne sculptée. Il savait que le jeune homme aimait s'y rendre de temps en temps pour y être au calme. Il grimpa le sentier et se retrouva sur la tête de Tsunada sama. Devant lui s'étalait tout le village de Konoha et il aurait pu profiter de cette superbe vision si son regard n'était pas tombé sur Naruto prostré au sol.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers son ami, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Arrivé à ses côtés il constata rapidement avec un léger soulagement que Naruto était seulement évanoui. Utilisant les bases de médecines apprises avec Sakura, il fit un rapide topo des dommages physique de Naruto. A priori son co-équipier n'était pas blessé mais souffrait d'une fièvre extraordinairement élevé pour un corps normalement constitué. Sasuke n'était pas un expert mais il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait survivre à une trop grosse fièvre très longtemps et Naruto semblait déjà avoir dépassé le seuil normal. Le brun eut l'impression folle que de véritables flammes brûlaient à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

- Naruto ? Naruto tu m'entends ? Naruto ?

Le genin blond n'eut aucunes réactions et Sasuke commençait lentement à sentir la panique prendre le pas sur ses facultés. Il avait peur d'aggraver les choses en transportant son ami mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi où il était certain que tout ça allait mal finir. Prenant brusquement une décision, il se saisit de Naruto et le hissa sur son épaule. La peau brûlante du jeune homme le fit grimacer à son contact. Il sentit Naruto remuait doucement contre lui et il pria pour qu'il émerge de son état quasi-comateux. Son vœu fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il descendait précautionneusement le sentier de la montagne, le genin blond papillonna doucement des paupières.

- Naruto ?

- Hn...

Le blond voulut amorcer un mouvement mais Sasuke le bloqua pour ne pas être déséquilibré. Les pupilles du jeune homme étaient si dilatés qu'il ne parvenait même plus à discerner sa pupille du reste de son oeil et son corps tremblait convulsivement entre ses bras.

- Sa'ske...

La voix de Naruto était si rauque qu'on aurait dit celle d'un animal sauvage

- Ouais dobe... bouge pas ou c'est la chute

- Sa'ske ... clone ... dobe...

Le brun en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit lâcher son chargement. Il s'en serait donner des gifles. Dans la peur devant l'état de son ami, il en avait oublié toutes les ressources qui s'offraient à lui. Au lieu de construire un clone et l'envoyer chercher Sakura il s'était risqué à le transporter sur un étroit sentier dangereux et escarpé. Il grogna contre lui-même et déposa délicatement Naruto au sol.

- Bouge pas dobe, je vais envoyer un clone chercher Sakura.

Au moment où Sasuke commençait à exécuter les signes, Naruto s'agrippa à une de ses jambes en s'écriant :

- NON !

Le brusque éclat du genin blond lui coûta car il eut un léger vertige qui l'obligea à se rallonger totalement au sol, le brun s'accroupit à ses côtés, inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...

- Personne ... appel personne ...

- Mais il faut te soigner Usuratonkashi et je n'ai pas les capacités pour faire ça ! Pas envie que tu crèves dans mes bras !

- Non ... Je sais c'qui se passe... personne

- D'accord, d'accord baka. Alors je fais quoi ?

Naruto respirait difficilement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester suffisamment conscient. Dans sa tête les rugissements de Kyubi résonnaient toujours avec force lui vrillant le crâne de façon insoutenable. Le démon-renard se jetait avec rage contres les grilles qui l'emprisonnaient et toute l'énergie de Naruto pour le retenir était en train de s'épuiser.

- Emmène-moi à la crique ... Sa'ske ... vite ...

Le brun fut totalement abasourdi en entendant les propos de Naruto. La crique ? Il connaissait son jardin secret ? D'où ? Il ne lui avait tout de même pas montré durant son délire ! Prit d'un doute terrible, Sasuke se décida tout de même à réagir et à faire ce que Naruto lui avait demandé. Il créa plusieurs clones qui l'aidèrent à transporté le jeune homme dans la petite cabane. Pour Naruto le temps semblait compté.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Sakura hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de Kakashi. Ne sachant si elle se sentait suffisamment prête pour l'affronter. Finalement elle n'eut pas à se décider plus longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle. Son senseï, l'air légèrement contrarié, lui fit face et sans un mot il s'écarta pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Sakura se rendit automatiquement au salon tandis que Kakashi partit chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine. Essayant en réalité de se donner du temps pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

Il revint chargé d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait de quoi prendre le thé. Toujours dans un silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant, il les servit et prit place face à elle. Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui se décida le premier à prendre la parole après avoir séché sa tasse.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais me demander des explications à propos d'hier.

Sakura acquiesça, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension, son regard se posant n'importe où sauf sur Kakashi. Ce dernier soupira.

- Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille et j'en ait conscience. Je te pris réellement de m'excuser Sakura.

La jeune fille voulut lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait mais ce fut tout autre chose qui sortit de ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? Senseï à quoi vous pensiez ?

Le ton légèrement accusateur fit tressaillir le professeur, qui se sentit encore plus honteux qu'au départ.

- Je ... je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas !

Kakashi eut du mal à soutenir le regard de son élève.

- En fait si mais la réponse ne te plairrait pas.

- Vous pensiez à la jeune fille dont vous êtes amoureux ? C'est ça ?

Il se sentit troublé par la question mais trouvant là un moyen d'échapper au mensonge, il baissa les yeux et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sakura accusa difficilement le coups. La honte s'ajouta à la peine qui se transforma en colère.

- C'est dégueulasse de m'avoir fait ça Senseï ! Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser des filles sans prévenir ! Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en vous mais manifestement je me suis trompé !

Elle se releva brusquement faisant tressaillir Kakashi qui souffrait de la colère de la jeune femme. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher des larmes de dépit apparurent dans les yeux de Sakura qui siffla :

- Allait au diable.

Elle sortit en trombe de la maison, claquant la porte avec force dans son dos. Au salon, Kakashi dut se faire violence pour ne pas d'effondrer. Une fois encore il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, par sa propre bêtise.

**TO . BE . CONTINUED **

**Et voilà un nouveau chap de boucler, un peu plus long que d'habitude mais il fallait recentrer sur ce que ressentait chaques personnages en ce moment. La suite ne devrait logiquement pas tarder. Encore un gros merce à tous. **

**N'oublier pas de nous laisser une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avait pensé.**

**A bientôt **


End file.
